Persona L13
by DesmondMathis
Summary: Kenichi Namino and his twin brother Yuki have been are orphaned children who have been selected to go to an elite school in the united states New York. At the same time kids Have been disappearing all over The Big Apple. Join Kenichi and his friends as he unravels the mystery behind a parallel world. Completely Original Story and Characters. Except for one that belongs to Atlus.
1. The Velvet Room

_Desmond: Im Personally a huge fan of persona it bring me pried to write this_

_MK: You have Pried? I never noticed as you ran away from those old ladies yesterday_

_Desmond: Hey they were scary! Old! And had canes made of metal!_

_MK: Just do the disclaimer already faggot!_

_Des and MK: We don't own the story line of persona or the concept of it. We only own most of the characters, and Original Persona We created for this._

_And the plot behind this Original story line._

_Persona L13_

_(Lucky 13)_

_Chapter 1:_

_**Velvet Castle**_

_September 1__st__: Izanami High 3:00 pm, The Auditorium_

"_As You've may have heard, Kenichi and Yuki Namino have been selected to be apart of a world wide project to bring world powers and countries together to establish peace. Future world leaders and children from important families including ones of a high intellectual level will be attending Ivory River High school in New York." The Auditorium was silent Screams of protest were steadily increasing. Kenichi could hear them screaming 'It should be me' or 'this cant be right' even 'There just trash with no money' . . . he was sitting on stage, along with his sibling who was asleep. The Twins had exactly the same face as he did. There personalities differ. There always there for each other. When there parents died, through the orphanage, and adoption when they were separated but kept in touch often. They new how to survive with just each other, that's how we got in. Together. . . ._

**September 5****th****: Plane 7:00 pm, 1st class**

'I never expected this' he thought sitting in first class was a pleasure for most rich people he had never expected to be sitting here himself. His brother sitting beside him sleeping as usual. A saddened drowsy ness took over his body. Legs heavy a lead. His arms numb, as sleep soon fell upon him.

He opened his eyes to a blur a black and blue. Becoming more clear as he woke up. It looked as if he was in a throne room. He was sitting in a wooden chair painted dark blue. He sat infront of a Black round table. On the other end of the table was two people. A bald man with greay side burns. A long ose and pointy ears. Standing beside the man was a young women with long dark hair with blue highlights and tanned skin. She was wearing A dark blue and black French maids outfit holding a book her sides.

"Welcome. My name is Igor and this young lady at my side is Amelia." The man named Igor Gestured over to the women beside him. " Its very nice to meet you" she bowed. "were am I and why am I here?!' Asked I was in a weird place with strangers who wouldn't be frustrated " This is A place were only those who have signed a sort of contract dictating that you are held responsible for all actions and decisions you make during your journey." A contract . . . the only contract I signed was the one for the new school . . . stating that im held responsible for all Decisions I make during my stay! 'This place is bound to your fate until the day you- well I shouldn't reveal the future to you yet." He closed his hand than open it again in his palm held a key. He threw it to me , I stumbled to catch it." From hence this day forth you will come to this place of your own free will. Or I will summon you when the time arises. Don't worry when visiting this world time stops in yours so don't worry" Amelia was her name? said "Now wake up your plane lands in an hour." A blinding light engulfed my vision as a void of black engulfed the light. I Woke up in my seat on the plane. Whoo that was some dream I had. That coulnd have been real. He felt some thing in his pocket. He reach to take it out as he help it up he froze. No it had to be a dream, it had to, he repeated the mantra in his mind but his heart new the truth. His eyes stare with intensity at the _**Key to the Velvet room.**_


	2. The Odd Bond Between Magican and Chariot

Des: We got our first Follower! Isnt that great MK!. . . . . . . . . MK?

MK: -Demolishing a random persons house with a sludge hammer- I'm sorry what?

Des: Never mind. –Looks at the demolished remains of the house- New Hobby?

MK: you know it

**Des and MK: We don't own the concept of persona or the idea of the world inside the TV (des: Damnit) but all the rest of the plot and characters ( except for a couple) were originally created by us. And all the Persone we use will be Original . . Never thought of Befor.**

**LETS START!**

Persona L13

Chapter 2

The Odd Bond Between a Magician and Chariot

_The key to the velvet room_

He couldn't stop thinking about Igor and the velvet room for one second. I Almost bumped into everyone trying to get off of the plane I couldn't concentrate.

"Hey Snap out of it!" I heard a familiar voice. It was my younger brother Yuki. His New Miley Cyrus Hair cut.**(MK: Ah- Des: Don't even say it)** Like me dark Black hair with Pure white eyes. He was wearing his winter uniform lik me except he rolled up the pants leg up to his knees and wears his blazer unbuttoned underneath A Blue Angelic Graphic tee instead of white dress shirt. "Your very clumsy today –he pinches my cheek- I'm not going to have to slap you to keep you awake" The pain increasing as he pinched harder then . . . he pulled " Ahhh! Ok! Ok! Ok! Ill pay attention just STOP!" As soon as those words were uttered he let go. My cheek Red and pain aching from it.

It was then I noticed we were out side the airport. "When did we-

"5 minutes ago"

"Was i-

"Out of it all the way through the airport out the doors . . . yes"

"Will you-

"Stop completing your sentences and stop annoying you? NO!"

I groaned. At this point its better just to stop talking. I heard someone ask me a question. "Hiya are guys going Ivory river high school too?" I turned to see a boy who strangely looks kind of like Amelia, his hair was shorter, bangs spread evenly across his forehead. He has black eyes and tan skin. He wore the same uniform as us except his tie was Untucked from underneath the blazer. It wasn't even the right color tie it was black and blue striped instead of plain black. He was wearing a blue and black checkered sweat band on each wrist." Yea were going" my brother answered." Well the group being picked up is over there, Come on ill walk you over." We started walking after him, me beside the guy and Yuki walking behind us. " By the way My name is Devin Micheals. Nice too meet you." He smiled" My names Kenichi and behind us sulking is my younger brother Yuki." My brother glared. "I'm not sulking its called Jetlag!" He flailed. Me and Devin laughed. The world grew dark around me as a voice echoed in my head.

_**I am Thou**_

_**Thou art I**_

_**Thou have established a bond of the Magician Arcana.**_

_**Thou can now summon Persona of the Magician Arcana**_

_The Magician Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, manipulation and power, more specifically, the power to harness one's talents._

"Hey there you are you slow Brit." Someone's voice called out to them Taking me out of my sudden trance, it came from the cluster of high school students before us. Walked out was a Tall about 6 ft 2 dirty blond. He was a giant compared to Devin's 5 ft 6. he wore his uniform the same way my brother wore his only he wore Dark jeans ( but he didn't roll them up) and wore a ACDC tee. " I was just helping some students who were lost you Idiot German Potato basterd**(1)**" He snaped back at the mystery German. "Anyway this is Gammon he's a political student from Germany. His family is an Important one. I'm a Scholarship student. We met when Gammons family were contestants for the national Martial Arts Tournament in England were he beat me for first place" gammon snickered "that's right Im better than him in every way!"

"I'm better than you at cooking."

"well-

" And Archery"

"But-

" I'm smarter than you"

"Hey!"

" I now how to shoot guns properly."

" I do too! I go hunting every year"

" And hit the target"

These too just Went on and on. If most students were like this I knew it going to be one heck of a school year.

"Hey!" the dirty blond turned his attention to me and my brother. "I'm Gammon Walter. I guess you look pretty cool so ill be your pal. Alright?" I can figure out by looking at the huge guy he's the type to solve any problem his way. 10 minutes here and we already and I now two people "Alright . . . my Name is Kenichi." "And I'm Yuki" We looked at each other and winked and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you!" Gammon smiled back. The world turned dark as the deep voice from earlier rang in my head.

_**I am Thou**_

_**Thou art I**_

_**Thou have established a bond of the Chariot Arcana.**_

_**You can now summon persona of the Chariot Arcana.**_

_The Chariot Arcana is a symbol of victory, conquest, self-assertion, control, war and command._

**(1) "German Potato Bastard" it a quote from Hetalia**

**ten cookies to who guesses what Country says that.**

**Des: What a odd par of pals.**

**MK: -Sharpeing long axe- Huh? Oh yeah sure**

**Des; I based these two charters Relationship on what me and my best friend do every day.**

**MK: You really should see it . . . and bring popcorn and a gun if we get bored and shoot them both **

**Des: Sir you wouldn't dare!**

**MK: Sir?**

**Des: Umm . . . Bye –RUNS AWAY-**

**MK: See you next time if there is a next time for Desmond. Come back you little F**ker. Time to Play **_**Executioner!**_


	3. An Attenants Plea

**Desmond: This chapter is for a new friend that reads our story now.**

**MK: yay . . . or whatever**

**Des: ok MK just turned into Buzz Killinton**

**Desmond and MK: We don't own the concept of persona or the idea of the world inside the TV (des: Damnit) but all the rest of the plot and characters ( except for a couple) were originally created by us. And all the Persone we use will be Original . . Never thought of Before!**

**LETS START!**

**Persona L13**

**Chapter 3:**

**An Attendants Plea**

_The Bus._

The bus we were on was unbelievably long. I surprised how this thing can turn corners. We were told it was a 5 hour ride and to get comfortable. With My brother beside me listening to music and behind me Devin was drawing, beside the dark haired teen Gammon reading a Comic. I yawned '_I was never this tired before . . . maybe I should just go to sleep hopefully I don't end up in that place again' _He fell asleep. His eye flew open to a color of blue . . . . damnit he was in the Velvet Room but in front of him was not what he expected. Igor and Amelia was in there same place they were when he was here the first time. But in a chair on the side was DEVIN! His head hanging low and his eyes shut, his breathing slow but steady. He was asleep . . . But what was he doing here! I spoke up " What's going on! Why is Devin here!" There was silence for a few seconds before Amelia spoke up. "Devin is not really here and he is here. The image you see before you is Devin's inner subconscious. I have something to ask of you That involves Devin you see." She look at me those yellow eyes filled with deep emotion turned to Devin and Back to me,

"Alright want is it?" She closes her eyes for a second than opens her eyes "I beg of you 'she looks at my sleeping friend' he is tied to your destiny as greatly as this room is, there is no doubt that he will be involved in the dangers that you may face. 'she takes a beep breath' Please keep him safe he's the only thing I have left and as I live on he will wither in later years but he has his whole life ahead of him. Please keep my brother safe. As safe as he can be." Did she say brother . . . What the-. " I left him along time ago, and that was the biggest mistakes of my life. I feel that if I would've stayed that thing would be different. But if I did stay things would turn out the same. Devin might've had an easier life but the events of today would've happened anyways. I would've have understood that if I didn't make my choice. But That's also the reason I summoned you hear. Every decision you make shapes your future and the outcome of your journey. One action can change your life more than a lifetime of word can, remember that." I nodded I don't understand the relationship between the two siblings but he could feel the emotion in Amelia's request. I couldn't just turn her down.

"Amelia?"

"Yes?" she looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'll protect him no matter what. I don't now yet what dangers you are talking about but I swear to do my best." I spoke the words coming from my heart. She smiled gently." You have reached your destination and the beginning of your ahead" Igor spoke for the first time i came here again "You shall face challenges that require help of the people dearest to you, as you meet allies that will help you along your journey there are also people that will provide assistance to you." When Igor look at me it was like he was staring at something deep inside of me I never even knew was there. :" Are you up to the task?" I couldn't lie to him . . . he would now. All of this is so confusing but I get the feeling that I need to be strong. My answer comes out like a whisper my voice was overlapped by a mighty deep voice.

"_**Yes."**_

I awoke to a voice coming through the speakers **"All student report to the auditorium immediately, your luggage will be taken to your dorms by our staff." **Great now I have to sit though a long boring speech. I heard twin groans coming from beside me and behind me. Yuki and Gammon look like they were about to cry. "Common you big baby its just one speech and then we can go to bed" Devin Said as they walked towards the auditorium was about the size of an opera house they all sat down in the middle seats. Students of all grades filled the seats. Once everyone was seated and settled a man in a black suit walked across the stage and stood at the podium. Confidence poured from him as he started to speak. " Hello students I am the new Principle of this school. My name is Yuu Narukami." He stood there introducing himself and explaining the rules and expectations for all students. But the thing that creeped me out was as he was explaining things to us, he was staring directly at me. It was like when Igor stared at me, but it instead of looking at the hidden presence that was inside. He was looking for something else.

**Des: Yay! That was a lot of hard work!**

**Amelia: Indeed it was**

**MK; What's she doing here?**

**Amelia: I'm on break from Igor**

**MK: . . . Your hiding from him aren't you**

**Amelia: -sigh- I admit it you are correct he wanted me to-**

**Des and MK: I DON'T WANNA KNOW**


	4. Rumors and The Red

**Des: There was no new stories yesterday I need a break if I can get my editor she'll join us. But for now I have a replacement**

**Lucas: Hiya! Everyone**

**Des: Yep its Lucas from my Resident Evil/Soul Eater crossover which I hope someone reads soon **

**Lucas: Im sure there will be readers soon. I mean who could resist such a cute face such as mine!**

**Des: -Eye roll- whatever you say crazy.**

**Lucas: -pouts- oh Weske –mouth is duck taped- mhhppp**

**Des: well then ON WITH TH-**

**Wesker: I hears my nam-**

**Des: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Persona L13**

**Chapter 4:**

**Rumors and The Red**

_The Dormitory_.

The Boys Dormitory was a huge tinted glass building with 8 floors. I was guess 2 floors for each grade level. We were each given a room key _'which were just key cards'_. We were given a explanation of the rules. I was listening closely until heard a couple of guys taking. "Did you hear about the _Midnight channel_." The tall one said. "Yeah. Yeah I heard about it, On rainy nights at midnight if you stare into a blank TV it will turn on and it will show you your soul mate." The tin kid spoke_. Midnight Channel_ huh? That sound quite interesting . I decided to keep listening. " Its suppose to rain tonight the thin one suggested. "All right dude. Let's do it." I had a strange feeling about this _'midnight channel'_ they were but ill check it out it's probably just a stupid rumor anyways _right?_

**Room 32, 2****nd**** floor; 11:58 pm**

My roommate turned out to be my brother. _What a shocker! _He was already passed out from his jet lag. I looked out the window. Heavy rain fell to the ground, illuminated by the flash of lightning and the following crackle of thunder. I walked in front of the TV and waited for midnight. The clock struck twelve. I guess it was just a rumor. I was about to go to bed when a heard a crackling noise. I face the TV to see a fuzzy image of a man squirming and screaming as a black inky mass swallowed his entire body. The screen went blank as a stared into the empty blackness of the blank television. I reached out to the screen, slowly. Multiple hands shot out of the TV pulling on my arm and shirt. "Let me go!" I fought back and eventually freeing myself as the hands slipped back into the TV. An echo of laughter filled the room and eventually was gone _**"What the Heck!"**_

**September 7****th**** Homeroom; Class 1C World History**

"Hey man what's up?" Devin approached me the events of two nights ago kept replaying in my head. Yesterday the school gave each student money to buy different accessories for our uniforms to make us stand out and be independent, all I really bout was headphones, buttons and patches. That night I had nightmares and wasn't able to sleep much. I looked up at him and to see he had bags under his eyes and he was wearing his uniform sloppy. "Fine, but the real question is are you ok? You look like someone ran over your sketch pad and laughed in your face." Now that look at him more his eyes are red and puffy, like he'd been crying. "Well . . . I spent last nigh crying my fan-boy heart out. Leonardo Dicaprio is in a coma. They found him o the streets." _Leonardo Dicaprio?_ I think he's a famous American actor. " They don't now what happening to him but its pretty serious." Maybe this has to do with what happened that night. "Hey there's something I need to tell you" he looked at me. "Ok, shoot." I tell him about what happened to me that night., including the rumor of the midnight channel. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You think I'm crazy huh? I told my brother and he said I should 'go to a psychiatric ward'."

"No I believe you." I started at him wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah I mean I saw the Midnight channel too and the guy on the screen was Leonardo Dicaprio. , , , I think your telling the truth about the hands coming out from the TV. Hey Meet me in the Supply closet in the Gym after school and well test out if what really happened that night happened." He was speaking as if he was excited.

Then a blond girl came up to us and started speaking. "Hey Devin are you still bothering others with that ridiculous 'paranormal' talk or are you bothering him with your stupid fortune telling nonsense. Maybe if you grew up and stopped daydreaming in that stupid sketch book of yours. People would actually like you and not think of you as a-".

"Hey! Shut up you dumb bitch!" The words came from a red headed girl with ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a boys uniform but instead of a tie it was the regular girls ribbon. "I think the had nothing to do with you" the blond snapped back. "It does if your judging others when there are obviously thing about your self you can fix."

"Ugh . . . whatever!" she walked away with her attitude sky high. The redhead turned to Devin. "You ok?" she asked. "I'm fine . . . her name is Natalie, we went to middle school together in London. I was there because of my grades. She was there because of her parent's money. Most of the kids were so I got teased. But because of my belief in ghost and superstition I was an outcast."

"Hey, Depression calms down no ones judging you except for that Stupid bitch."

"She's right you know, I didn't even now you liked that stuff! Its pretty cool . . . by the way who are you?" I turned my attention to the redhead. "Who me? I'm Kate Nightingale. Great to meet you, Your Kenichi? And the Depression over here is Devin right?" We stared wide eyed at her. "How do you know our names."

"Two kids were talking behind your backs. One looked like you and the other was a blond."

"Say no more." Devin said

"Alright Class settle down and take your seats. I'm Mr. Griffin and this is homeroom world history" We all took our seats and Devin whispered as he passed me. "Remember, gym supply closet after school.

**Kate POV:**

_Huh? Gym supply closet. I better follow them to make sure they don't do anything stupid._ I continued with writing my notes as I wondered what kinds of trouble those two were trying to get themselves in . . . and to remember her video camera when it blows up in there faces.


	5. Dream of the Past

Desmond: Im back!

MK: You lazy ass.

Desmond: HEY! . . Well its true . . . Ive been lazy with my stories. Well ill just start writing them on paper again. Like I used to.

MK: Your hand writing is illegible and hard to understand either way.

Desmond: T-T don't you think I know that!

Desmond: The TV thing in the last chapter was only part of the story this is no way like Persona 4 though it seemed that its is. It was only to progress part of the story. This chapter will probably explain things.

Persona L13

Chapter 5:

_**Dream of the Past**_

"_Will all students please report to there dorm rooms after the final bell" '_There goes our plans I guess' thought the blue eyed Englishman, they had planned to check if that TV thing work again. Obviously they'd have to reschedule. Our teacher was telling us something about instructions or something, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson. He was thinking about the dream he had a few nights ago. Kenichi experience the same night I had the dream about Principle Narukami, the full moon, these images plagued his mind. But one of all these images interested out of all the most, the kid about his age, the one with blue hair.

_**Flashback:**_

'_**Where am I.**__' He spoke into the dense fog his voice echoing. The white mist shifted to revel a house, '__**What the?**__' The house looked ordinary itself there was a SUV and a white scooter parked out front, the windows dark and the shades were closed. He contemplated about entering the house he was stuck between two choices. A voice quiet and filled with wisdom._

"_**Enter." **__It was a soft whisper in his ears. The voice filled with __** "Too learn of the one who found Truth."**_

_His body seem to move on its own as he entered the small two story building, the Kitchen you could see when you walked in, the living room dark and barren. He decided to climb up the stairs. He saw a couple of doors and decided to take a peek. Inside one door was a little girl's wonderland, pink walls, stuffed animals, and a pink bed which was currently occupied by a little girl with dark brown hair. The next room was larger white walls and queen sized bed, its occupant older and telling by the smell of alcohol, obviously drunk. _

'_**He must be the little girl's father' **__he whispered, closing the door gently making sure not to wake him. He reached the door at the end of the hall, light was coming from the bottom. He was sure there wasn't any light coming from the windows before, opening the door a sliver he saw a tall male with silver hair facing a blank TV. The sound of heavy rain and the tic of a clock filled the room. The silverette reached out to the TV, His fingers ghost of the dark glass sending ripples through the blank TV. Devin's gasped in shock as the other teen reached his hand into the screen, he watched as something pulled him in and as he fell to the floor free of what ever was pulling him. He was now able to get a look at the teens face. Dark silver eyes . . . it was Principal Narukami. The face of the Younger principal vanished into the darkness._

"_**Open your eyes."**__ The voice was back stronger than before. __**"See before you the one who save those who wished for the end'**_

_He opened his eyes to see he was in a city. It was dark, the full moon was huge with a light green hue. Out of the corner of his eye was a group of people fighting. The one with blue hair seem to be the leader as I watched him give out orders. What they were fighting though was a monster I even couldn't identify. It looked like a black mast of Glob with a white mask. The rest of them where blurs to me, They called out the bluenette's name, Minito? Meoto? He focused his mind to remember the name . . .Minato!_

_**It is time**__**.**_

_**A new darkness comes**_

_**More powerful than the last**_

_**Guide him!**_

_**Be at his side! **_

_**Discover yourself **_

_**When the time comes**_

_**And he cant move on**_

_**Push him forward!**_

_**There will be others to help you.**_

_Devin jolted upright in his bed. He couldn't hear Gammons loud snoring. He looked over to the blond boy to see something horrible. There was a coffin were gammon was suppose to be. He sped towards the window and pulled up the blids to see the Full Moon, just like his dream it was huge with the same green hue._

_**Flashback END**_

_**Chapter 5 End**_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Distortion**_


End file.
